Crazy
by Raindrops 93
Summary: This is just about random madness that i wrote with one of my best friend. first eva story posted r


Disclamer: Don't own anyone that you reconise

a/n: I wrote this with my friend taking it in turns at a line at a time. First Fanfic. r&r

CRAZY

Now we need a new topic

WHAT? YOU PICK. FIRST THING IN YOUR HEAD

Smallville

I KNEW THAT YOU START THE SENTANCE

One day Chloe...

GOT A LAMBBIGINI

Which is a type of bikini (the story is based 30 years from now where bathers are cars surprisingly no character has aged)

THAT SHOWS MOST OF HER BODY

She can go up to walking per hour

THEN SHE WENT TO THE BEACH TO CATCH THE RAYS

Then she got sun cancer

AND DIED

Lois got upset

So she buried Chloe with next to her Lamborghini

But some robber stole it

So she called the police

When Sheriff Nacey Adams was told she started to laugh evilly

Lois backed out and was sad. She was going to sell the Lamborghini for millions of dollars

Then she came up with an idea

She would go to a FIND UR LAMBIGINI MEETING

She found one but when she arrived...

They were all vampires (with Lana as the host)

They ordered pizza

With BLOOD

And extra cheese

And they ate it with there sharp teeth

Lois left because she was soooo grossed out

And went to mourn

She lay down beside Chloe grave and fell asleep

AND CLARK CAME AND... (SOZ CAPS LOCK IS ON. I WILL TURN IT OFF. There)

Found Lois with a major sunburn

But he didn't want her to die like CHLOE

He took her to the hospital and a miracle happened

And the miracle was

That she was pregnant with

NOTHING

Actually I was thinking a duck

Write the story not a statement

But it turned out the duck died

So they

Had a celebration party

And all got drunk

They went for a drive

And had a

CRASH

But Clark saved them

Clark was in the car

He jumped out

And over the edge of the cliff

Into the ravine

He took his skateboard with him

And he turns it into the worlds biggest skate park

Made of chocolate

And cream

And pudding

And pizza

So Clark left felling very sick

And ignored

Because his imaginary friends decided to not be friends any more

Because he had a sad life

He tried to commit suicided once by

Falling off a pig

He thought it was a horse

With a knife

That was made of plastic

And was pink

With green spots

And a yellow bow

It broke

He cried

She died

Who

Chloe

She is dead

Remember how I said he tried to commit suicide _before_

Oh I get it now. Anyway he joined a pirate crew

He sucked so they made him walk the plank

Into a pit of jelly fish (evil ones too)

They ate him (did u no that jellyfish have 4 stomachs)

Really and he broke free

The jelly fish could regenerate

And came after him

Clark found out he could swim

But he did not have his floties

So he started to run on the water

But he was too heavy

He got rescued by

The pirates

Who made him eat all of their stale food

And grass

Clark asked why they had grass

They said there fave colour was green

There were worms in the grass

His fave worms

Especially the long fat ones

Ewwwwww and he then asked for more

Then he got fat and the ship sunk

So he died

Bout time

So Lois cried

She was still red from the sun burn

So she

Got sun cancer

And did not die

No because the found a cure (in a very short time)

So she pours it on Chloe's rotted body. (EWWWW)

And she comes back to lives as a zombie

A green one to

With pink spots

Like the knife except opposite

That was where my thinking was coming from

Oh and then Chloe and Lois go to a strip club

Everyone runs away

Because Chloe is green

And has only one leg

Why

Because the other one snapped off

Oh ok

Lex came in to the story by

Killing people

First he killed

Bob

Who is Clark's son

And Lana's

Who is at the mental institution

Because

She went insane over

A pencil

That snapped

Because

Clark pushed to hard on the paper

Because he was

Writing a

Essay

For

English

And for a witch teacher

The witches name was Bermuda

Named after the triangle

Because she was always disappearing

And...

Lois made a great discovery

She was related to Julius Caesar

Because of a time machine

So she went back to

Before Chloe died and

And saved her from her horrid death.

Then she went back further and gave Clark a stronger pencil

So Lana did not go insane

And she stopped Lex from killing Bob

So Lana and Clark had a son

Clark didn't try to commit suicided or join the pirates

And then she went back to her own time. But because she had done so much the future was mucked up

She tried to tell people what happened so it would calm down but no one believed her

She was married to LEX. Lana and Clark and Bob had moved to Bermuda. Chloe had become a Goth and Martha was DEAD

So Lois went back in time and tried again

And...

When she went back to the present it was still mucked up

No one believed her still

So she gave up

No she didn't she wanted Clark to be hers not Lana's so she made Bob never exist and she married Clark

And had, Lauren Mai,

and Jesse Russel!

Anyway Lana married Lex and had a son named Leroy Quentin, and Chloe married Jason and had daughter name Krystal Anna

Jason came back for Lana's heart but got someone better

CHLOE

So after all the mayhem it turned out alright until

Lionel proposed to Martha

What a cute couple (YUK)

Hahahahahaha then Lois went on a car ride with Lauren when

Clark said

She's pregnant

Lois dropped her phone and nearly screamed but

Clark said kidding the real news is...

Lionel's in a coma

He tells Lois he is at the hospital with Jesse (There son)

so Lois goes to the hospital and Tells Lauren and her twin brother Jesse to

Eat the wonderful taste of hospital food

Hahahahahahaha so Lois and Clark went into the room there was

A long beep noise

Lionel was dead or was he

It was coming from the room next door

A nurse came in she said

"Are you related to the president?"

No Clark said but then a doctor came in and said

"Are you related to Barney the dinosaur?"

"NO!"

Lois stared at the doctor then told him to get lost

The doctor hurried out

Lois then said to Clark

"I LOVE U"

Awe... isn't that sweet. Lois dropped her bag

Ok... Anyway she dropped her bag because

They started kissing

IN A HOSPITAL ROOM

Any way in her bag was the time machine

How did it fit in her bag

I never said how big it was

Anyway so the time machine fell out of her bag and BROKE

One day Chloe…


End file.
